Why you should avoid robotic Rodents
by Sakura-Revolution
Summary: Naraku and his brood visit Chuck E Cheese.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My Inuysha fanfiction is FAR from Cannon, and I'm very aware the characters are out of character... I just find it funnier my way.

I make no appologies, except to a certain someone who knows who she is, because she is a great Kaede role player, and must deal with my Muso often.

I own nothing, not even this pen, which was stolen from a truck stop.

XoXoX

Normally, the "family" had been reluctant to go anywhere to together… honestly, they rarely even came near one another, what with Kageromaru's affection for organ meats, and Muso's habit of stealing undergarments… The lack of accessible facilities for large demons, was another reason. And of course, jumping down a well was hardly good for newborns. Nevertheless, one morning, Naraku relented to a family trip. (Whose whining finally triggered this change of heart is uncertain, but Kanna looked awfully pleased with herself, for a little void…) So off they went…. To Chuck E Cheese's.

True, the place didn't just scream "Demon" (although many toddlers upon seeing the Cheese Band would argue that.) And the group wasn't particularly enthusiastic (although Hakudoushi fell utterly in love with a "beat the dummy" machine and soon was hard at work figuring out how to cheat the coin slot) about it. But after discovering that there was a large table far from the animatronic stage, (and confidently refusing to explain how a Chuck E Cheese was in Japan… or how any of Naraku's group had proper currency for said establishment…) Their family day was off to a fair start.

That is… until Kagome and InuYasha walked in.

XoXoX

A/N: I know this is short, i swear the next chapter will be longer, but I didn't have much time to type. I promise a second (longer) chapter at most a week after I get a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome hadn't meant to cause such a badly thought out and pointless fanfic, she really just wanted a romantic evening out with her favorite puppy. I mean man. (No, I meant Puppy.) Of course, to her, a weird supernatural amusement center seemed like the perfect place to spend her time. Of course, she brought the Inu Gang, because Sango wanted to forget about trying to kill her own brother, Miroku wanted Sango to relax (and put out) and Shippo wanted pizza.. Kaede was there too… because she kicks tushie.

Anyways, as they came in, Kagome could not stop gushing over what a great idea this had been, completely ignoring the weird scorpion scuttling up and down the skeet ball allies with his claws full of balls, nor did she notice a white haired little girl winning DDR against a soulless teenage boy.

She picked the best table, a whole seventeen feet and one room away from the possessed robotic rodents, but failed to notice she was directly beside a table that contained a baby carrier full of PURE EVIL! Ahem, but I get ahead of myself.

Kagome set down her purse and yawned, taking out a wallet (that strangely contained Chuck E Cheese tokens) and distributing the tokens to everyone. InuYasha tried to eat one, before Kagome explained their intended use, then promptly went to find some way of proving his superiority over mere humans. Sango set herself up at a whack-a-mole game, and Miroku got busy doing what he did best. (Grabbing bottoms) Shippo stuck close to Kagome, afraid of the costumed people walking about. No one bothered to ask why they were suddenly able to understand how to use video games. It was probably better they didn't ask.

After an hour or so, however, InuYasha did think to ask why it seemed that Kaede was being stalked by a tall, half insane man that looked a lot like Muso. The answer came swiftly, as Inu realized Kaede indeed WAS being stalked by Muso. Then Inu took a moment to think how Muso could even be alive… and he was promptly hit by a stage light by the authoress, who is too sick with Christmas food to make up a way for him to be alive.

Kagome, coming into the picture like a good weirdo-priestess-incarnation, announced that Naraku must have caught the stomach bug going around and thrown him up in a feudal toilet. The authoress thanked her kindly, and went to deposit the mass of Christmas cheer in a decidedly modern toilet. This didn't explain the reason they were here, so finally, Kagome went over to Kagura, deeming her the least scary of Naraku's kin, and asked.

"Oh, that. Yeah. Kanna wanted a karaoke machine." Kagura explained, pointing to a karaoke machine behind the ticket counter. Kagome walked away, further puzzled by what Kanna would do with such a thing in a land where electricity was not yet thought of.

And then things got really weird.


End file.
